suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Smith Syndicate
The killer7, also known as the Smith Syndicate or Harman Alliance, is an assassin organization in the video game killer7 who collectively comprise the main cast of playable characters and associated members who assist the player. Members Director *Harman Smith The seven *Garcian Smith *Dan Smith *KAEDE Smith *Coyote Smith *Kevin Smith *Con Smith *MASK de Smith Informants *Travis Bell *Vincel Dill Boris VII Iwazaruscof *Kikazaru *Mizaru *Kess BloodySunday *Samantha Sitbon *Susie Summer *Yoon-Hyun *Mad Doctor Story The First Smith Syndicate was formed by Harman Deltahead in 1775, which is when Harman changed his name to Smith. The only other known persona in the Syndicate was Dimitri Nightmare. However, the Syndicate came to an end only three years later when Harman Smith splits from both Dimitri and the "Deltahead" identity, which was the start of the multiple Harmans. The Second Smith Syndicate was recruited almost two centuries later by Harman Smith, who revived seven personae in 1957 after their murders in exchange for membership in his organization. They quickly became the most famous and skilled assassins association in the United States, and received a large number of government contracts as a result. However, this career came to an end of sorts when Emir Parkreiner murdered all six members in a hotel, after which he absorbed their personae (and that of Harman) into himself and took on the identity of Garcian Smith. Following this, the Second Smith Syndicate, aka the killer7 returned to the government to resume their relationship, albeit one in which Emir failed to realize he was in fact now the entire syndicate. One of the organization's first jobs at this point was to kill Travis Bell, who subsequently joined the killer7 as an informant, as did other targets (Susie Sumner and Kess BloodySunday), a duo hired to take care of Master Harman (Iwazaru and Samantha), and the man who sold out the original Smith Syndicate to Parkreiner (Yoon-Hyun) among others (the Mad Dcotor, Kikazaru and Mizaru). The group continues to loyally work for the government for an indeterminate amount of time, likely years. Garcian establishes a relationship with Christopher Mills, his liaison with the government, working out a system of subtle communication via coded messages left on his answering machine, as well as a typical rendezvous point, the Seattle overpass. When the Heaven Smile crisis breaks, the organization is assigned a number of counter-terrorism operations, first to investigate the cause of the problem, through which they learn that Harman Smith's rival and nemesis, Kun Lan, is behind the attacks. They are then sent to assassinate a foreign spy, Toru Fukushima, as well as a rival assassin, Jean DePaul, and end up learning more about the increasingly tenuous Japan-US relations in the process. They are then summoned by Andrei Ulmeyda to take him out at his own request. Following this, they are assigned a mission to stop an organ-trafficking program run by Pedro Montana and Dan's old partner Curtis Blackburn, and end up pursuing Blackburn to his personal residence in order to kill him. Yet another dangerous rival assassin group appears, this one called the Handsome Men; the killer7 travel to the Dominican Republic to take down their apparent leader, Trevor Pearlharbor, and end up squaring off with them in Broadway, New York. Finally, Garcian goes rogue, and takes the group to investigate his past at Coburn Elementary School. In the course of the events there, the personae of the original six assassins are destroyed, and shortly thereafter Garcian travels to the roof of the Hotel Union, where Parkreiner's persona reasserts itself, ending the Second Smith Syndicate. Hand in killer7 suggests that there would be at least three and likely more Smith Syndicates throughout the future, although the members of each is mostly unknown. The Third Smith Syndicate comes about in 2050 in order to combat a new form of terror known as Heaven Tears, although Harman Smith presumably is missing until he reappears in Shanghai, so the leader of this group is unknown. A Fourth Smith Syndicate is never directly mentioned, but is likely a group that Harman forms to battle Kun Lan in 2115 when he continues his fight with Kun Lan. The Fifth Smith Syndicate is led by OVERDRIVE MASK de Smith, although how MASK could have reappeared after being killed in the Coburn gym is unknown, suggesting it may be somebody else carrying on his legacy. In 2170, he battles yet another monstrous form of terror known as Final Smiles who fly to Detroit from the east. Because Harman and Kun Lan continue to battle for eternity, it's likely that other Smith Syndicates could form in the future. Powers and abilities Each member of the Smith Syndicate has a different ability, as discussed in their individual articles: *Harman Smith (and thus Garcian Smith) can use his Third Eye to revive other members. *Garcian Smith can also use his Vision Ring to scan for Heaven Smiles in the immediate area, which he can do remotely. *Dan Smith can fire special Demon Shells from his revolver and, later, his upgraded Demon Gun. *KAEDE Smith can use her pistol's long-range capabilities as well as her own wayfaring Blood Shower ability. *Coyote Smith can pick locks as well as perform the Deadly Jump. *Kevin Smith can become immaterial. Additionally, his voice can supposedly summon the gods, although this ability never comes into the events of the game. *MASK de Smith can fire special ammunition as well as use wrestling moves. *Con Smith can run extremely fast and use super hearing senses to find hidden areas. Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Groups Category:Assassins